Hell
by Paradoxicle
Summary: This is hell, bitches.


In a dimension of headless Gardevoirs was a strip club owned by a headless Dusknoir. There, danced Ash's Pikachu while girls orgasmed helplessly. He turned around, put his furry ass up in the air, raised his tail and spanked one of his meaty buttocks. This dirty doing caused a shockwave that made all live orgasm, and not only; even nearby a frigid Tsareena's corpse danced dubstep all while having robotic orgasms until it's head came off.

Ash was passing by on a May who used Splash for transporting when he decided to go in. Before he went in May wished him good luck.

Pikachu was Ash.

Ash saw Pikachu.

Ash told Pikachu to go back home.

Pikachu told him to eat a dick sandwich.

Ash laughed.

Ash smashed his dirty, cum-covered, unholy, cummed-over, jizzy, unwashed, jizzed-up, bukkaked, jizz-covered knuckle into Pikachu's smug expression, causing him to fly backwards in time. The attack made him reappear in Hitler's office, who had role play session with Stalin.

Hitler wore a Lucario costume and stood on his knees in front of his nemesis, and pleaded ''I did good today master. Can I have a Kiss as a reward?'' Hitler Lucario asked. Stalin, who was dressed like Cynthia, replied. ''No, Lucario. You took that Flare Blitz from Heatran. You should have dodged.'' he said sternly.

''But, Master-''

''No,'' Cynthia Stalin replied. Hitler Lucario started rubbing his head affectionately at Cynthia Stalin's hairy chest, purring and whining, doing his best to melt his Master's heart. Pikachu approached the bent-over Hitler Lucario and gave his anus a lick. Hitler Lucario gasped. Cynthia Stalin saw this and played along. He rubbed his mustache at Hitler's saliva-covered anus, then punched it with a screwdriver, causing the fascist gaylord to twitch. Stalin punched his hole again and again, causing his arch-enemy to moan every time, all while Pikachu masturbated, closely inspecting the abused organ.

They were approached by Brock, who looked depressed. He slashed his jugular vein with a chainsaw then sacrificed his neckblood as a lube for his gods. Slalin tried to soak the screwdriver it the blood, but Pikachu wouldn't let that.

''NO! I AM GOD!'' Pikachu screamed. Then he became a god.

''OMIGOSH, HOLY CUNTPUSSY, PIKACHU'S A GOD!'' a girl screamed. Pikachu possessed her by merging his testicles with her thorax, and cooperating their efforts together, they became Fucklegion.

Fucklegion was a creature of great power, but it smelt of old, withered lemons and farted louder than a tractor. It punched a hole in the time-dimensional continuum and whistled, summoning continuum demons. They caught all drug dealers, rapists, bullies, alcoholics, thieves, corrupted politicians and all other assholes that inhabited the poor piece of rock that floated in the space.

After catching them, they threw them all into unbelievable, horrifying dimension that you'd call Hell, but since it's a fanfiction, let's call it Sufferion Agonoize.

Fucklegion tried to grope the dimension, but The dimension was extremely defiant to it's new owner, so it made all creatures that visited it suffer. Along with Hitler, Stalin, Pikachu and Ash.

The dimension very closely resembled Hell, all humans and creatures were so big, that their teeth were as big as Mount Everest. All air was made of fire and hatred, and the ground was made of microscopic needles that raped the skin for pain, the perfect atmosphere of a nightmare amplified by infinity and made real.

There, on a stick covered with laser hedgehogs and testicle cancer, was tied Hitler. His left leg was nailed to his right eye and his body was covered in ultra-sensitive acne, on which relentlessly gnawed various cockroaches and bedbugs, the latter ones emitted smells right in his nose. His anus was stuffed with 3523 chainsaws and 932532 flame-throwers, all were created in a way so they could work endlessly and eternally. The locals in the dimension bashed him relentlessly with fiery clubs, causing him pain akin to that of merged pain of thousand elephants that drowned in lava, but never died.

Stalin was quartered over and over, his body refusing to die, since all is immortal in this dimension. A local punched a knife in his chest, making him cough up dragon bile. He took out Stalin's heart and ate it, then kissed him, fingering his asshole. The local turned Stalin's ass around and fucked it, singing of how he enjoyed it in real life, and could enjoy now. Stalin's dick was been eaten out by acid worms, whose acid left burns that never heal, akin to those burns caused by Houndoom's flames, but the pain rose over time.

Pikachu was being strangled by snakes which were as thin as wires, who were not letting him relish a single iota of oxygen. He screamed for help, calling out Ash's name, when he saw a local bring a cracking egg. It was dick-shaped and it was small enough to fit in his anus, which the local did. Pikachu's asshole being stuffed with the egg, it twitched uncontrollably, sensing something scary approaching. It wasn't lying, as the egg hatched, and thousand dozens of millions of little insects broke out of the small holes of the egg, and started slowly eating through Pikachu's body. He was writhing, bleeding, suffering, yelling, all but dying. When nothing but skeleton was left of him, his body suddenly recovered in a flash of light. It was the magic of this dimension, all is immortal, so it means all suffers bar locals. Pikachu was caught by the snakes again, then he saw a local approach him with lust in his eyes, a bulge in his pants and an electric whip in his hands. The local ruthlessly raped the fuck out of the Mouse Pokemon, while singing of how good life is.

Finally, Ash. He deserved the most of all. He was hanging in the air, his limbs chained and tightened. The chains slowly pulled away, causing him immense pain. His hands and feet were as if made of rubber, for this dimension does all it wants. The chains pulled him until his limbs were mile long each. A thousand of Gardevoirs worked hard at psychically raising his sensitiveness while another thousand of Gardevoirs inflicted him all kinds of pain; mental, physical, aural, etc. Ash did nothing but scream. A Volcarona set him on fire, and a Glalie used Sheer Cold every minute. A female anthro Garbodor raped him, all while he was lubelessly buttfucked by a massive Noivern with a spiky dick, and his body being drained of all liquids by thousands of angry, oversized mosquito swarms, which inflicted him perpetual thirst, and his mind was forcing him to want to blow someone off. That someone lucky was a smelly, sweaty demon with no name who was in fact, a local. His dick smelt of old medicine, supergarlic, geriatric syphilis and Nidoqueen cunts. He rubbed Ash's head carefully, giving him hope. Which he immediately ripped off as he shoved his filthdumper of a cock right down his throat into his guts, ridding his immunity of it's virginity, and giving him enough dirt to outpuke a Muk on crack. The Noivern was enraged at that, for the body of Ash belonged only to him. They fought, launching attacks which mostly landed on Ash, tried to rip him in two in vain. All was so bad, until... a winged Florges with an angelic face latched on him and started notoriously working on his erection, first jerking it off, then grinding her hips on it, but not taking it in her, no. She started sucking him off, which he managed to enjoy at first. But this dimension was a resemblant of hell, so this place is for hedonists to avoid. She sucked his flesh of all it's nutrients, and not even letting him cum, leaving him frustrated. She sucked him for thousands of years, but the dimension made sure he'd be on the very brink of the orgasm, and it didn't matter to the dimension how powerful that 'love' or 'lust' thing is, it cared more about how Lucario manage to digest food with such thin stomachs than if this faggoty prick enjoyed it. Ash was screaming for he was tortured from every side, his mind and soul being occupied with nothing but overwhelming agony.

The quartet of villains suffered, all while Michael Jackson watched from a dimensional hole above and laughed at their misery.

Fin.


End file.
